zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Legends of the Alternate UUniverses
With the Villain Legion being taken from them, the Dark Radicals send in Mogma Sadrima, a magically-cursed and numb Orsidian and former Villains Act Starbot general, to destroy the Astral Blade. While his invincibility proves hardy and he destroys the Oxydome and chases the Loungers across a Marbonian forest, the Astral Blade tells of several stories regarding the previous Astral Princesses of ancient past. Stories *'Beamma the Brightening'- The first Astral Princess in history who wields it as the descendant of one of the creators of the Astral Blade, having to use it to stop a black hole from swallowing the system against the orders of it's vindictive and strict caretaker. *'Folaria the Fierce'- The ninth Astral Princess and the last Beamfly Astral Princess who was the most notorious and powerful Astral Princess that ended up solving problems as a barbaric antihero that kills any threat she faces. Yet one threat, the Opiqian Darkidian IX, will be so dangerous he'll make her see the error of her ways. *'Sodana the Underestimated'- A Hymenovespula and Folaria's successor and best friend. Though Sodana was a very ridiculous, impulsive, and dimwitted person, Folaria knew she was making the right choice, turning down her other friend, Tirtia. When Tirtia turns evil out of jealousy because of this, Sodana must show that you don't need to be traditionally good to use the Astral Blade. *'Focas the Perceptive'- An Astrelisk and the 18th Astral Princess who is the first to be the Astral Princess of UIS territory. This choice got many people angry including her best friend Mynoc, who accidentally loses his arm trying to steal the Astral Blade. Blaming her, Mynoc turns to the Opiqians for help. They replace his arm with an arm of black magic that also disfigured him in a veined mutant out to kill Focas out of revenge, and slowly taints her and the Astral Blade with black magic. *'Laurana the Darkening'- A Gouxum and the 29th Astral Princess, and one of the darkest of them. As a woman constantly shunned for her morally grey decisions, she comes to wield the Astral Blade to prove to her selfish mayor, Mayor Snuffler, that she's nothing like what he says she is. *'Maysa the Magnanimous'- A Glyme and the 41st Astral Princess, as well as the first sentient animal to become an Astral Princess. She wields the Blade in order to stop her evil pack leader Slyers from murdering an entire community of sentient beings out of revenge for what they did to their pack. *'Yasmine the Beautiful'- (TBC...) *'Cairistiona the Unstoppable'- (TBC...) *'Libby the Spirited'- (TBC...) *'Zoeyna the Humble'- The previous Astral Princess. (TBC...) Scenes 'Prologue' 'Mogma's Self-Inflicted Destruction' *Mogma, even for how beaten up he is, held Siri up.... *Mogma: "..... Now, stupid brat...... It took, a good expensive chunk of Starbots to finally get this point, but IT, WAS WORTH IT?! (Grabs the Astral Blade from Siri and tossed her aside like a rag doll as the Loungers got to her)..... Now, say good bye, (Gets ready to break the Astral Blade by knee-kicking it) To ANY hope of ever preventing the VA's glorious retur- (Just as he hit the Astral Blade with his knee, instead of the blade breaking, his knee ending bending all the way around and breaking off from the seams) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Falls down) HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!" *Sira: "..... I TRIED TO WARN YOU, YOU BIG OAF?! THE ASTRAL BLADE'S INDESTRUCTABLE?!" *Nuke and the other Hologrammed Dark Rads looking beyond shocked! *Nuke: "..... Well, shit. I guess she was serious." *Mind Warper: "GEE, WHO KNEW THAT THE ASTRAL BLADE BARER WAS TELLING THE TRUTH?!" *Nuke: "I THOUGHT MOGMA WOULD HANDLE IT?!" *Mogma: "AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! IS THIS, PAIN?! IS THIS WAS PAIN FEELS LIKE?! HOW?! I THOUGHT I WAS NUMB TO IT?!" *Siri: "Your curse was dark magic..... In essience, the Astral Blade has cured you of it..... But in because you were also a very evil person..... (Pure fire started to ignite on Mogma's wounds and began to cover him).... You will be cleansed as well. Also safe bet it reversed your invulerablity if your broken off leg was an indicator." *Mogma: "AGHHH, AGHHHHHH, AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! DAMN YOU, NUKE?! YOU BROUGHT THIS APAWN ME?! DAMN YOU?! I NO LONGER HAVE FAITH YOU WOULD BRING THE VA BACK?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (The fire swallows him whole as he screams were muffled by the crackling flames)!" *The Dark Rads looked in utter shock as their best general burns up in smoke of exiled evil?! *Bloggle: "..... Welp, we wasted a perfectly good Starbot general, AND HE NEVER EVEN GOT TO FACE THE LOUGERS?! HECK, WORSE THEN THAT?! HE LOST TO THEIR RIP-OFFS?! EVEN WORSE, THEY ONLY WON CAUSE HE ACCSIDENTLY COMMITED SUEISIDE CAUSE HE FAILED TO TAKE A WARNING SERIOUSLY?! THAT'S A FUCKING LEGACY KILLER RIGHT THERE?!" *Rude Hacko: "And worse off, you said destroying that thing was somehow our best shot at getting the Legion back?! HOW DO YOU DESTROY SOMETHING INDESTRUCTABLE?!" *Nuke: "..... Okay.... I, am not one afraid to admit..... That maybe trying to destroy the astral blade was a dumb way to try to bring the Legion back..... LET'S GET WHILE THE GOING'S GOOD?!" *The Holograms disapate as remaining Starbots reteated back into The Dark Rad ship as it quickly turns around and hyperspace escapes! *Jokey: "..... Ughhhh! I HATE IT WHEN WE ONLY WIN ON VILLAIN INCOMPIDENCE AND DUMB LUCK?!" *Pho: "But at least we prevented the Dark Rads from one way of getting their golden villains back." *Zhigu: "..... For now....." Dark Rad Base. *Nuke: "DAMN IT?! DEVINES, DAMN IT?! NOW WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET THE LEGION BACK?! NEVER NEVER NEVER?!" *Sam Hill: "Ya know, again, they LITTERALLY have magic users, what made you sure that whatever Xxan had sent them off to during that thing that happened with it, that they couldn't just escape on their own terms?" *Nuke: "BECAUSE I- (Suddenly, a large shadow portal appeared as the exhausted Legion came out of it comedically and crashed about, then after they all got out the portal vanishes)...... Oh shit. Ya were right Sam, they did got themselves out." *Sam Hill: "Ughhh, and I hate myself for encouraging this." *Pickles: "WELL GOOD TO KNOW THAT WE SENT MOGMA TO HIS DEATH FOR NOTHING?!" *Mind Warper: "Let's just be glad we have the Legion back PERIOD?! It's a sweet enough constilation prize." *Nuke: ".... Yeah, I'll take what I can get. Beggers can't be choosers. Starbots! Take the Legion to the medical room?!" *The Starbots proceeded to do that. *Nuke: "..... (Sigh)..... How fast will the news of the Loungers getting Mogma to kill himself will spread?" *Pow: "An estimated: the next few hours. Expect Backer to complain about, once again." *Nuke: "Ohhhhhh (Covers up) Oh-ho-hoooooooooooooooooooooooo! That's even worse then just losing Mogma?!" *Mind Warper:... I never thought it would have to come to this, but... Siri is too powerful for us. We MUST have her destroyed by any means necessary. *Pickles: Ahem. I must remind you that the Tex regulations clearly state- *Mind Warper: "TRY TO PUT ASIDE TEX'S REGULATIONS EVEN FOR ONLY A FEW SECONDS?! Ugh..... Look, I respect that bird for his accomplishments, but it's time to pretend that he's not even a thing, BECAUSE I THINK SIRI IS A THREAT TO OUR EXISTENCE?!" *Sue Wai: "Now hold up! Since the Beamflies have been considered to be like those "Lightflies" of our universes, most likely that makes the Astral Blade like "The Uniter Blade" of our universes. Gazelle clearly exists, yet villainy is still at it's best numbers in that universe. So I think it stands to reason that both Uniters and Astral Princesses are not allowed to genoside evil out of existence, NOR unprovokingly wipe out villain teams, empetis, on UN-provokingly! As in, Uniters and Astral Princesses would only be permitted to wipe an evil out of existence if given the impression that they HAVE to! I.E., IF PERSISTENT THREATS ARE MADE AGAINST THEM OR IF LINES ARE CROSSED?! Remember Gladys back in the late Dark Drynder era? I bet you she did far too many cruel things to Siri to justify her fate. Also, for as long as Siri has been around, the worse that happened, are only repeats of embarrising defeats, and in fact, bad things ONLY seem to happen when we tried to target her SPEFIFICLY?! Like with Mogma? Tecnecally speaking, if we didn't make him go after Siri, he would still be with us for until the day we sent him after the Lougers, at the least." *Nuke: "So yeah. I vote we just not mess with that Siri bitch and just worry more about getting rid of the Louger Rip-offs, okay?" *Mind Warper: "(Frustraighted groans)?! FINE?! If the Dark Radicals won't take this seriously, I'll see to it that the Legion does when their recovery is done?!" *Nuke: "AW COME ON, MAN, WE JUST HAD THEM BACK, DON'T RISK THEM TO END UP GETTING SCREWED OVER AGAIN- (Mind Warper left)...... Mmmmm! (Rubs head temples).... That Zirmage bitch has become a bad enfluence on him." *Sue Wai: "It's Spectage." *Nuke: "WELL I WAS CLOSE, SHE'S ZIRMAGE'S BITCHY HALF-SISTER?!" *Pow: "I agree. Spectage will end up repeating the same mistakes as the Post-Tex capture VA and end up pushing heroes too hard that'll forced assured destruction. That feline needs to be spayed, or removed." *Bloggle: "More impourently, we need to get Mind Warper out of his paranoida about the Siri girl before he creates a self-forfilled propchey and that brat is provoked to be EXACTLY what he's afraid she would do after subugating the jeer to too much attempts! We can all agree that Astral Princesses likely play the same rules as Uniter ones and are only dangerious if you MAKE them so." *Rude Hacko: "Well what can we do? Mind's the strongest of us." *Nuke: "Oh don't worry. Even HE will have weaknesses. We just need to be sure to use them when approbeate." Transcript Coming soon... Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 1 Episodes